Challenge?
by White Wind' 4
Summary: How can you make a tomboy fall for you? I'm pretty sure that Minato knew. The question is, will he succeed, or not? Minato 4th Hokage X Kushina Naruto's mom .


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes:** This one-shot is dedicated to Namikaze Minato, A.K.A. 4th Hokage/Naruto's Dad, and Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto's mom. This is set on their Jounin days.

* * *

"Kushina, would you like to go on a date with me?" Minato asked as he walked side by side with the former Whirlpool Country kunoichi.

"For the 10th time, no." Kushina replied angrily.

"Why not? Do you have a date with someone else?" Minato asked hoping that the girl he likes didn't like someone else.

"Of course not. I just don't want to go to a date. I still have a lot to do." Kushina replied as she was losing her patience.

"Like what?" Minato asked.

"Train. Practice my Ninjutsus. Eat. A lot of stuff, and dating isn't included." Kushina replied.

"Come on, a date is just going to last for a day or so. You can have plenty of time to practice afterwards." Minato insisted.

"Shut up, Namikaze." Kushina replied as she threw a punch. Unluckily for her, Minato _was_ known as 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' so he dodged it with ease.

"Why don't you go out with other girls? You just keep on annoying me." Kushina said.

"First of all, there are no other females here in Konoha that have the same beauty and radiance as you. And second of all, I don't want to go on a date with other girls, I want to have a date with you." Minato replied with a childish pout.

"Namikaze, you better stop the pick-up lines or I'll really send you flying towards Sunakagure." Kushina replied.

"You sure are weird, Kushina. How come punching me is the way you express your love for me?" Minato teased.

"Okay, lover boy. That did it." Kushina said as she faced Minato. She then clenched her fist and sent it flying towards Minato's direction. But as usual, Minato dodged it and appeared behind Kushina.

"See? What did I tell you?" Minato teased.

"Why do you keep on dodging, you freak?" Kushina asked angrily.

"Of course I don't wanna get hit." Minato retoretd.

Just then, Kushina smirked as she thought of a plan. A very **EVIL** plan. "Minato-kun?" She said in a very wickedly sweet voice.

"W-what?" Minato replied with his voice toned down as he sensed the sudden change in Kushina's personality.

"You said a while ago that punching you is the way I show my love to you, right?" Kushina asked as she closed the distance of her and Minato's faces.

"Uh....yeah?" Minato replied nervously.

"I see. Then please....." Kushina started. "Accept my love then." She shouted as she buried her right fist on Minato's left cheek which sent him flying towards the 'Great Hokage Statues'. **(Which of course, doesn't have his face....yet.)**

"That was........pretty high." Said a voice behind Kushina.

Startled, Kushina quickly turned around to see the person behind her, only to find out it was Minato. "Wha? I thought you were......" Kushina started as she looked at the 'Great Hokage Statues' to see the person she punched disappear with a poof. "Kage Bunshin? Damn you, Namikaze."

"So....how about the date? Please?" Minato asked once again with puppy eyes to top it all.

"I said no. Besides, I'm not your girlfriend, lover, or admirer in any way. Why would I go out with you?" Kushina asked.

Just then, Minato's three students, namely Obito, Rin, and Kakashi approached them. "Ohayo, Minato-sensei, Kushina-san." Obito started. "Seems like you both are quite energetic today."

"Minato-sensei, do we have training sessions or missions for today?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope. Sandaime-jiisan said that our team is off-duty for today." Minato replied.

"I see." Kakashi said as he disappeared with a poof, leaving the others behind.

"Geez. Kakashi always disappears like that." Rin said. "Oh, Kushina-san. Is it true that you and Minato-sensei are already going out?" She asked innocently as Kushina's right brow twitched.

"Say what?" Kushina shouted as she looked at Minato who, in turn, just shrugged.

"Baka, Rin. Didn't the other teams said they were already in a relationship?" Obito confirmed as he scolded Rin for telling the 'wrong' information.

"Okay kids. Who said those things to you? And for your information, I'm not going out with your annoying sensei." Kushina confirmed.

"Really? I knew we shouldn't have just believed those stupid rumors." Obito said. "Okay then. Minato-sensei, I'll be training on my own for today. See ya." Obito said as he ran towards the training grounds.

"Now I'm left all alone again. See ya then, Minato-sensei, Kushina-san." Rin said as she left the two Jounins while whispering something about medical ninjutsus.

"Spill it, Namikaze. You spread those rumors, didn't you?" Kushina asked angrily.

"What? No way. Even though I look like this, I'm still a gentleman." Minato said proudly.

"Gentleman my ass." Kushina angrily retorted.

"So....about the date?" Minato pleaded.

"Argh. For the last time, no!" Kushina shouted.

"I see. What if I can prove myself to be worthy of a man you'll date, will you go out with me?" Minato asked.

"Namikaze, you do know very well that it's very, very, VERY hard to impress me, don't you?" Kushina asked with her ams crossed.

"I don't plan on really impressing you. Just wanted to prove that I'm worthy enough to be your date. So how about it?" Minato asked.

"Tsch. You really believe someone of your caliber could impress someone like me?" Kushina asked.

"Well, if you're too afraid of giving me chances........." Minato started only to be cut off by Kushina.

"Argh, fine. Just to make you shut up, I'll give you three days starting tomorrow. Three days only. To prove that you're worthy enough. But if you can't prove it, I won't go with a date with you ever. Plus, you will never ever bother me again, got it?" Kushina confidently answered.

"Okay. Thanks for the chance." Minato said as he started to leave. "Oh, and by three days, please be ready for our date." Minato said confidently with a smirk.

"Quite confident, aren't you?" Kushina replied back.

"Of course. I have many assets here in Konoha who can help me. Just be sure not to surrender within the first day or that'll be too boring." Minato said as he went away.

"Oh yeah? For all I know you may be the first one to surrender." Kushina angrily shouted as bypassers stared at her.

* * *

First chapter. Hope you all liked it. I know it's quite short but it's just the prologue after all.


End file.
